


Sam and Max Do the Big Gay

by Cat_7bish, charachanplz, Never_Eat_Sour_Wheat



Category: Sam & Max
Genre: Fluff, Freelance Husbands, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 03:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18229118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_7bish/pseuds/Cat_7bish, https://archiveofourown.org/users/charachanplz/pseuds/charachanplz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Never_Eat_Sour_Wheat/pseuds/Never_Eat_Sour_Wheat
Summary: Sam and Max do a big gay when they can't sleep.





	Sam and Max Do the Big Gay

The clock chimed ten, muffled by the sounds from the tv show the freelance police were watching; not being able to sleep, tv always seemed to help them. Late night T.V. was usually trashy, but they had managed to find something golden, Ram and Fawkes: Actual Police reruns. The anthropomorphic detectives blinked slowly as the animated series flashed bright colors on their tired faces, the energy of the cartoon protagonists starkly contrasting with the sleepy couple. 

“This show is shit Sam, let’s watch something else,” Max complained. Sam nodded, not really moving to change the channel. Despite having shown disdain, Max didn’t move to change the channel either, too mind numbingly tired to really care. 

Finally, Sam spoke: “actually, I don’t feel like watching brainless caricatures tonight, little buddy.” Sam finally moved to turn the T.V. off, and Max turned to stare at him instead. Even tired and old, Sam was an interesting dogman to look at; his face was gentle and welcoming without his usual excited grin, though both expressions suited this old hound.

“Fuck,” Max thought to himself. “I’m super gay,” Sam snorted at Max’s sudden comment, shoulders bouncing as he tried to contain a hearty chuckle. Max grinned at his partner’s adorable laugh and moved to sit in his lap instead of on the cold, hard floor. 

“I’m glad to hear that, Bullet head,” Sam mumbled, gently resting his chin on his husband’s head. “If you weren’t, well then I didn’t do my job right.”

“Your job of turning me from a good Christian choir boy to a degenerate homosexual?” Max said, barely containing his laughter. 

Softly smiling, Sam began planting kisses on the lagomorph’s cheek and back of his head: “Yes. Everyone else said you were the bad influence, Darling, but they were horrifyingly incorrect.” Even though a few years ago Max would have balked away from the physical affection, he was now perfectly content to settle further into his husband’s lap. 

Sam settled himself a bit further onto the sofa so Max could have more space to sleep in, something the rabbity thing didn’t question as he dozed off like a cat on his lap. The canine placed his hand on his husband’s head to slowly pet it, trying not to wake the now sleeping rabbit. Sam yawned himself and considered shifting to lie down on the sofa, but decided against it, since that might wake the sleeping lagomorph in his arms. Instead, he gently squeezed his partner, content to simply whisper: “good night, love,” as he fell asleep too.


End file.
